John.txt
ConvDiamondCityGenericJohn01Cathy |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0013A19D |before=GenericNPC: John, my man. How's it going? |response=''{laughing, joking / Happy}'' Ah, depends on who you ask. You ask me, I'm doing great. You ask my ma, I'm a no-good layabout. |after=GenericNPC: You two are going at it more than usual. Why don't you take a night off? We'll hit the Dugout? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013A19B |before=GenericNPC: You two are going at it more than usual. Why don't you take a night off? We'll hit the Dugout? |response=''{laughing, joking}'' And risk my ma throwing "drunken oaf" on top of her list of insults? I ain't fuelin' that fire. |after= |abxy=A1a}} ConvDiamondCityGenericJohn02 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0013A199 |trow=2 |before=GenericNPC: I'm really liking this haircut you gave me John. How do you do it? |response=You just gotta read people. It ain't all about the hair. It's the face. The way the person carries themselves. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{proud of yourself and your dad (who died several years ago)}'' You keep the whole frame in mind, and the portrait will look good wherever it hangs. My pa taught me that. |after=GenericNPC: Your pa? Was he a barber too? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0013A18C |before=GenericNPC: Your pa? Was he a barber too? |response=Nah, he was a painter. Gave it up when the Salon opened, but he was always going on about color and composition and all that. |after= |abxy=A1a}} ConvDiamondCityJohnCathy |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0013B3D9 |before=Cathy: And all of those were better than the half-assed job you did on me. You don't practice enough, Johnny. I keep telling you, but you don't listen. |response=''{Irritated}'' Oh, I listen. All I friggin' do is listen... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013AAFE |before= |response=''{you want to try a new hairstyle out / Friendly}'' Hey Ma. I was thinking of trying out a new look. Wanna be my guinea pig? |after=Cathy: Not if it's going to be like the last mess you tried on me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013AAFC |before=Cathy: Not if it's going to be like the last mess you tried on me. |response=''{defensive / Surprised}'' The top bun? Ma, that was the most popular haircut in town for weeks! All the ladies in the Upper Stands wanted one. |after=Cathy: And all of those were better than the half-assed job you did on me. You don't practice enough, Johnny. I keep telling you, but you don't listen. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0013B3D8 |before=Cathy: And why is that so hard for you, huh? Is it so wrong that I want you to be the best? |response=''{sigh at the beginning, not as angry as before, but still putting your foot down / Stern}'' I ain't havin' this conversation again, Ma. Just let me work, okay? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013AAFA |before=Cathy: John, have I told you today how much your father would be disappointed in you? |response=''{your mother is bothering you while you're working, like she always does. you've had this conversation many times / Irritated}'' No Ma. You haven't. And for the record, me and Pa got on great. |after=Cathy: Your father was a real hair stylist, John. He never resorted to the cheap tricks and shortcuts you always pull. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013AAF8 |trow=2 |before=Cathy: Your father was a real hair stylist, John. He never resorted to the cheap tricks and shortcuts you always pull. |response=''{you suddenly snap, can't handle your mother's criticism right now / Angry}'' Maybe that was because he just wanted to paint, Ma! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Maybe he thought if he did everything perfect, you'd get off his back, and he'd have time to be himself. |after=Cathy: And why is that so hard for you, huh? Is it so wrong that I want you to be the best? |abxy=A1b}} DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0013A431 |before= |response=''{you and your mother were arguing, then she grabbed a random person off the street to back up her opinion / Irritated}'' You seriously going to take the opinion of some random stranger over your own son? |after=Cathy: If someone off the street can tell Geneva is one of those machine people, then so should you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013A42F |before=Cathy: If someone off the street can tell Geneva is one of those machine people, then so should you. |response=''{Angry}'' You JUST said no one could TELL the difference, Ma. Now will you leave my customers alone? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0013A42E |before= |response=''{your mother just called you and one of your customers idiots for disagreeing with her / Irritated}'' We're idiots? Just because we disagree with you? |after=Cathy: She's a synth, Johnny. Anyone with a brain in their head can figure that out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013A42C |before=Cathy: She's a synth, Johnny. Anyone with a brain in their head can figure that out. |response=''{Angry}'' You were JUST saying no one could TELL the difference, Ma. You wanna lay off? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0013A42B |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' You JUST said no one could tell the difference, Ma. He don't know if Geneva's a synth, and neither do you, so could you lay off? |after=Cathy: Don't you talk to your mother that way, Johnny. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' You JUST said no one could tell the difference, Ma. She don't know if Geneva's a synth, and neither do you, so could you lay off? |after=Cathy: Don't you talk to your mother that way, Johnny. |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=34 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=13 |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' If you don't mind, I should get back to work. Let's talk about that hair. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now, let's talk business. I could work magic with your hair. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Look, can we get back to business? I got a clean pair of scissors and an empty chair right here. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into your Hair Salon for the first time, you're making a friendly joke about his hair / Friendly}'' Around here we call your haircut the "Scav Special." Little flicks of blood give it the personal touch. You should think about ge |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Mayor McDonough revealed to be a Synth and is dead or gone / Puzzled}'' McDonough was a synth! He was a regular, and I didn't know. Can you believe it? Ah, anyway, uh, did you need a haircut? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Don't mind my ma. She's always a bit cranky. Let's just focus on you and that lovely head of hair. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=For your hair, I'm thinking highlights. Or we could try a short shave on the sides, or maybe some braids. Hmm... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Eh, maybe we just shave all your hair off? I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Unless that's what you want of course. Customer's always right. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Haircuts right here. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Snip snip and bam, you're beautiful. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Hey there, I got an empty chair here just waiting for some beautiful customer to get a haircut. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=We got hairstyles for days. Weeks, even. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=I think you would look great with juuuust a quick trim. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0002B7B6 |trow=9 |before= |response=''{about to cut hair}'' Let's get to it. Just sit in the chair. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{about to cut hair}'' All right! Take a seat. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{about to cut hair}'' You're gonna look great. Sit down. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{about to cut hair}'' Maybe a new color, huh? Sit down, and let's take a look. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{about to cut hair}'' Just sit down, relax, and let the magic happen. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before= |response=''{player doesn't have enough money}'' Ain't got the caps? Some other time, then. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=''{player doesn't have enough money}'' Hey, I get it. Money's tight. You take care. |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=''{player doesn't have enough money}'' No problem. You come back some other time, huh? |after= |abxy=A8a}} |before= |response=''{player doesn't have enough money}'' Well, whenever your fortunes turn around, we'll be here. |after= |abxy=A9a}} |topic=00136037 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Some other time? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Okay. You take care. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Later, then. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{joking}'' Did I come on too strong? |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Sure. Some other time. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |topic=0002B7B5 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Hey, no rush. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Sure. Whenever. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=I gotcha. No problem. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Feel free to come back anytime. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |topic=0002A56B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Do you take this charge card? |response=''{player is trying to pay with a "charge card" - it looks like a worthless piece of plastic / Puzzled}'' Uh, caps only, I'm afraid. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: What are my options? |response=''{player asks what kind of haircuts he could get}'' You name it. Shaves, long cuts, short cuts, braids, layering. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=Eh, it'll be easier to just show you. Got an empty chair right here. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |scene= |srow=18 |topic=0008BA21 |before=Player Default: Thanks for you help. |response=''{Concerned}'' You be careful, okay? Institute's out there. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008BA20 |before=Player Default: I don't appreciate people telling me what to do. |response=''{Nervous}'' Hey, hey, easy. I gave you directions. Everything's cool now, okay? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0008BA1F |before=Player Default: Ah yes. Gossip. My one weakness. |response=''{slightly annoyed / Irritated}'' Hey, it was just some friendly advice, okay? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0008BA1E |before=Player Default: People don't like the detective agency? Why? |response=''{Nervous}'' Look, if you ask me, Valentine is a good guy. Saved a lot of lives. But other people think he's just going to bring the Institute's attention. |after=Player Default: Thanks for you help. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0008653D |before=Player Default: I'm not asking you to stick your neck out. Just point me in a direction. |response=''{persuaded to help, still a bit nervous / Nervous}'' Yeah... all right. I can do that. |after=John: You want Valentine's Detective Agency. It's in the back alley. Lot of bright signs. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00086544 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{player asks about finding a missing child, you're suddenly very nervous, afraid the Institute is listening in / Nervous}'' Hey I-I just cut hair, all right? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' Talk is one thing, but if the paper's right about the Institute, then getting involved in missing people is something I don't want. |after=Player Default: I'm not asking you to stick your neck out. Just point me in a direction. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00086538 |before=Player Default: *sigh* Never mind. |response=''{still a bit nervous / Nervous}'' You have a good day, now. |after=John: You want Valentine's Detective Agency. It's in the back alley. Lot of bright signs. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00086537 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm more than happy to pay for your time. Just talk to me. |response=''{still a bit nervous / Thinking}'' Well, I guess it can't hurt to just point you somewhere. |after=John: You want Valentine's Detective Agency. It's in the back alley. Lot of bright signs. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm more than happy to pay for your time. Just talk to me. |response=''{player doesn't have enough money, still a bit nervous from before / Puzzled}'' Looks like you're broke. I'm sorry. I have to get back to work. |after=John: You want Valentine's Detective Agency. It's in the back alley. Lot of bright signs. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=00086536 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: What's wrong? What's the Institute? |response=''{Nervous}'' You serious? They're the ones that make the synths. The machine people? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' If they don't like you, boom. You get... replaced. Or maybe someone you know is the one who gets replaced instead, and they send him to kill you. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' So, I'm sorry, but I ain't risking the Institute being involved in whatever mess you're in. |after=Player Default: I'm not asking you to stick your neck out. Just point me in a direction. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: What's wrong? What's the Institute? |response=''{Nervous}'' They say some of them look so human, you'd never be able to tell the difference. Not sure I believe that but... who knows? |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' A lot of them are definitely machines, though, and they're murderous. Kill off whole towns, and take all the remains to... somewhere. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' University Point used to be a nice little settlement. Now it's all synths. Just standing guard. Like a damn warning message or something. |after=Player Default: I'm not asking you to stick your neck out. Just point me in a direction. |abxy=Y2c}} |topic=00086535 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yeah... all right. I can do that. |response=''{Nervous}'' You want Valentine's Detective Agency. It's in the back alley. Lot of bright signs. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{people don't like to talk about the detective agency, it's a business no one admits going to / Nervous}'' Just don't tell anyone you're going there, all right? People don't like that place. Talk about shutting it down all the time. |after=Player Default: Thanks for you help. |abxy=A1b}} |scene=- |srow=18 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=3 |before= |response=''{player just bought a haircut}'' Just sit in the chair, and let the magic happen. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player just bought a haircut}'' Let's make you look beautiful. Just sit down in the chair. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player just bought a haircut}'' Sit in the chair, and let's cut that hair! |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=3 |before= |response=''{player is just standing there not saying anything / Puzzled}'' Don't be shy now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player is just standing there not saying anything / Puzzled}'' Hey, I don't mind people staring, but, uh... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player isn't saying anything, emphasize "yours", charming, joking / Puzzled}'' Distracted by my hair? This could be yours... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000057DD |trow=5 |before= |response=''{shouting sales pitches in Diamond City's open market}'' Who needs a haircut? Everyone needs a haircut! Step up! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting sales pitches in Diamond City's open market}'' The latest hairstyles from the Upper Stands! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting sales pitches in Diamond City's open market}'' Got too much dirt in that hair? Get a trim! You won't regret it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting sales pitches in Diamond City's open market}'' Who wants to look beautiful? Hair styles from across the Commonwealth! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting sales pitches in Diamond City's open market}'' The Super Salon can give you the hair style of your dreams! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=7 |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player, the salon is closed for the evening}'' If you're looking for a haircut, the salon's open in morning. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{joking, general hello to the player}'' What? Sorry. Thanks to ma's yelling, I'm practically deaf in this ear. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hello to the player}'' Hey, stop my salon in the morning. I got a haircut that'd look great on you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hello to the player}'' Hey there. Keeping straight? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hello to the player}'' Looking good there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hello to the player}'' You need something? Sorry, a bit busy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hello to the player}'' Keep smiling. Makes the hair look better. |after= |abxy=}} FFDiamondCity12 |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0015371D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{a man has another man at gunpoint, you're in the crowd watching / Nervous}'' Holy moley. What's going on? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{the police just shot a crazed gunman, you're closing your store / Nervous}'' Hey, uh, come back later huh? What a mess... |after= |abxy=A}} IntroSceneDiamondCitySalon |scene= |topic=00030388 |before=Ann: Mmmhmm. |response=''{at the hair salon, you and your mother are gossiping loudly while you work. She thinks the mayor's secretary is a Synth, a synthetic person / Disbelief}'' The mayor's secretary? Come on, ma, I cut her hair myself, and I know human hair. |after=Cathy: That's just it, Johnny. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files